The Triangle
by Uofl23
Summary: Harry gets a bj on the train. Enough said.
1. Shot

Harry was awoken by a loud thumping sound coming out of Dudley's room at 2:30 am. He soon heard the familiar start to an Eminen song he had heard to many times over the summer, _"If there's any bitches in this room_…". Dudley had become obsessed with this song. He listened to it at least 20 times a day. Harry was okay with this at first, it was a decent song, but you get tired of being woken up at 3:30 in the morning listen to a sorry impression of rapping Dudley was putting on. And there is also the fact that Dudley was also trying to sound like a white, black American. He had been chasing (and shooting) His new AK47 at Harry, and he had hit his foot earlier that day. The Dursleys weren't really concerned with Harry being hurt. Dudley really thought he was from what the American's call 'the ghetto'.

But Harry's foot was becoming infected. He knew if it wasn't treated, it might have to be amputated, and with what Voldermort chasing him, he needed two good legs, so he sent an owl to Hermione, explaining the situation. He then drifted back to sleep

"TURN THAT SATANIC RACKIT OFF AND GO BACK TO BED!" Harry heard Uncle Vernon yell at Dudley, which had woke him again. They had had this discussion many times before, and Dudley always one.

"Dad, that's how it's goin' down. I got to keep tunes rollin, Pops. That's how it gotta be. G UNIT. I strait from the hood, nigga!..._Even though my penis was deep down in your hole._ "

'My god, that's sorry' thought Harry to himself, "He really sounds like a bitch. At least when Americans talk like that it sounds sensible. I got to get the hell out of here before he kills me. Hopefully Hermione gets Hedwig finds her soon.' He had stopped the bleeding his self, but it was swollen, and he couldn't put any wait on it. He was going to try and get up, but passed out in the process.

"_Harry, wake up…."_

Harry awoke with someone speaking in the ear. He jumped, not knowing who it was, and let's face it, when you wake up like that, simple things scare the shit out of you.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," said Hermione, sitting on the edge of his bed next to him looking a little freaked out.

"Sorry, I was just didn't expect anyone to be sitting on my bed with me." Harry said, still real drowsy.

"Well, I came to get you as soon as I got Hedwig. My parents are waiting in the car to take you strait to the muggle hospital. We have already got your stuff in the car." Harry slipped on his glasses. It was the first time he had gotten a good look at Hermione. Her cheeks were stained with tears. "Can you put any weight on it?

"No," Harry said getting up to put wait on his good leg. Hermione handed him some crutches, which used to leave the house. The Dursleys didn't even acknowledge the fact that he was leaving. When the got to Hermione's parents car, Hermione helped Harry slide into the back seat. "It's nice to see you again Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Thanks for coming and getting me to take me to the hospital."

"No problem dear," replied Mrs. Granger with a sweet smile. Hermione "We came to help when Hermione told us what happened. It's horrible those people wouldn't give you any help, because a gun shot wound is serious, and should not go untreated. Now you try and get some sleep, and we'll be at the hospital shortly."

"Just try and get some sleep, Harry." Hermione said. At these words Harry laid back his head, and being tired from Dudley's music that played loudly all night, closed his eyes, and went to sleep.

Harry awoke being lifted on to a stretcher.

"Harry, there going to take you to surgery to get the bullet out of your foot," Hermione told him walking next to is stretcher. "It should be a 4 hour surgery. The Weasley's should be here when you wake up."

Harry was wheeled on the stretcher into a surgery room.

"Now son, were going to put your to sleep for a little while," the doctor said as he slipped mask over Harry's face, "Count back from a hundred if you could." Harry was asleep before his head hit ninety nine.

_Harry was kissing the most beautiful girl in the world. She took off her shirt, and then proceeded to his shirt, and then her bra. Soon they both were naked ,and were making out. He was about to move inside her when he realized who it was. It was_…………_It was_……………._HERMIONE!_

Harry woke up. He didn't know were he was, but as usual, he just laid there with his eyes shut and listened for a few moments and collected his thoughts. Okay, more than likely I'm in a hospital somewhere," he thought to himself , still without moving. He then heard a voice.

"How are you, Ron," the voice he identified as Hermione said. He was about to move and say hello to both of them, but then he heard something rather disturbing.

"Hey Baby, how are you," Ron said. Then Harry heard something that sounded like a kiss.

'WHEN THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN' Harry thought to himself.

" Have you told Harry about us yet?"

" No," said Hermione, trying to sound like a little girl, "I haven't time, he has been sick, and I haven't got to spend the summer with him like me and wanted, his aunt and uncle wouldn't let him. I thought that me and you could tell him together."

"Okay," Ron said, and then it sounded like another kiss.

'ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT!' Harry thought. He let out a moan before he woke up so Ron and Hermione had time to get away from each other. "What'd I miss," he asked. Ron and Hermione kind of blushed.

He visited with Ron, Hermione and the Weasleys for a while, retold how he got shot, and then explained what a gun and bullet was. Neither Ron nor Hermione said anything about them dating, but they did exchange anxious glances with each other, and Harry didn't help matters because he kept mentioning how lucky he was to have to honest friends.

After a little while, Mrs. Weasley made the other Weasley's leave, so it was just Harry and Hermione. Harry tried to sit up, but noticed he didn't have the same gown on he did while he was in surgery. "Hermione, why am I changed?" Harry asked

"Well, you kinda……….." Hermione almost turned Maroon, "..kinda had a…….a wet dream

That's chap 1. I liked it but im getting nothing from any of you. If you don't like it let me no so I can redo it. But I want review for chap 2

uofl23


	2. Lay back and enjoy

Harry didn't actually have a response for what he has just been told.

'Wow' he thought 'that was a hell of a dream, just kinda wish Hermione hadn't seen it." He looked over at Hermione in the corner. She was currently asleep, and needed rest, because she had stayed awake with Harry. 'But to a more important matter, why the hell was Hermione in my dream? Dose she have a nice rack? Yes! Dose she have a great ass? Yes! Is there anyone in the world I would rather talk to? No! Why the HELL DID I NOT SEE THIS earlier? I guess I am the biggest dumbass ever to walk the face of the earth. And why did Ron and Hermione not tell me about whats going on between them? I mean yeah, I'm jealous, I'm hurt they are dating behind my back, and…' Harry smacked himself in the head, '…I guess I need to stop answering my own questions, or who know what conclusions I'll come to,' Harry decided to go back to sleep.

When Harry awoke, Hermione was sitting in Harry's room, getting their stuff ready to leave the hospital.

"I'm getting the hell out of here?" Harry asked, with a little bit of sarcasm in his

voice,

"Yeah, We leave to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow, and since the bullets out, I thought we would let Madame Pumfrey heal the cut. She can more than likely do it better than this crummy place. And don't worry about your stuff, Mrs. Weasley took care of it, like always. She's way to good to you, ya'know?"

"Yeah, she is," Harry said, trying to get up. "So, when were you and Ron going to inform me on your dating situation?" This time there was a little more than a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"What, how did you find out about that?" Hermione said, a little confused. "Ron didn't say anything, did he?"

"Hermione how long have we been friends? You have to figure out not to talk around me when I'm unconscious. You really don't know me very well do you."

"Well I kinda forgot how good at that you were. Well, we wanted to tell you, we just wanted to find the right time and situation, that's all." Hermione said, trying not to piss Harry off. She knew he was usually touchy after leaving his Uncle's.

"Yeah, whatever. I can't believe you wouldn't tell me something like that, but that's cool. I mean throw all we have been through strait to hell why don't you while your at it." Harry' last statement made the tension in the air almost palpable.

"Harry we're sorry. You're right. We should have trusted you enough to tell you." Hermione was almost in tears.

"Yeah, whatever, no big deal, lets just leave this hell whole for a hospital."

Harry stayed the last night of summer vacation at Hermione's house. They weren't in a real talking mood, however. Hermione made an effort to talk to Harry after she helped him into the guest bed at her house, but Harry said he was tired, and that he would rather talk tomorrow on the train.

When they got to King's Cross, Hermione and the Weasley's had to help Harry onto the train, and into a compartment. Before Ron and Hermione joined him they had a little chat on the platform.

"How the hell did Harry find out about us?" Ron said, almost so everyone around him could hear, and they caught a few stares.

"You know, how he finds out all his information. He just sits and listens without waking up. He has done it a thousand times."

"Bullshit." Ron said, starting to turn red. "That's fucking bullshit. You told him, you have wanted to tell him all along. And you went ahead anyway even we agreed to keep it between us."

"No you agreed. I didn't get to anything. You said we wouldn't tell him. And he's not mad that we're dating, he's mad we didn't tell him and weren't honest with him. Ron, if this is going to work, WE, not YOU, WE have to talk. You can't make all th……"

Ron didn't even listen to the rest of what his girlfriend had to say. He just walked off, and went to his prefect compartment. Hermione started pacing the halls, like prefects were supposed to. This marked the first time the trio of friends did not say one word to each other on the train ride to school.

But unlike Hermione and Ron, Harry didn't alone to Hogwarts. Someone decided to join him and try to help him feel better.

" Are you sure we won't get caught doing this?" Harry asked.

"Nah. I have a fog charm on the room so no one can she in, or open the door. So just lean back and enjoy." And like a good boy, Harry did what he was told.

Chap 2 done. I know it is kinda boring, but this story needs a good set up, and I think it has one. I don't have a real grasp for what im going to do for chap 3, but let me know if u have an idea.

uofl23


	3. Questions

Thanks again to all my reviewers. NOT! My other story is getting good responses, but no one has bothered to review this one, and frankly, it's chappin my ass just a little.

Uofl23

Hermione sat in the common room reading as she normally did, reading. But tonight she was concentrating very well. She kept eyeing a group of fourth years, who she overheard them debating who would ask a certain question. She had already guessed who they would ask and what the question would be. Suddenly one of them walked over to her. She lifted her eyes from the book and looked at her; she could tell she was a little nervous.

"Your Hermione Granger aren't you," she said a little quickly.

"Yep" Hermione said shortly.

"Well, we, that is my friends and I, were wondering if…"

She answered her before she could finish the question "No I haven't seen it, and no I don't know how big it is." The fourth year, shuffled away giggling. The term had began to days ago, and it seemed like every girl at Hogwarts had asked about Harry's dick. She truthfully had never seen it. The only reason she got asked was because someone had started the rumor, and she was the only girl at Hogwarts known to be good friends with him.

She thought to herself' Harry has been giving me all sorts of trouble lately. He had sent me on an emotional downward spiral. I worried about him when he was shot, I'm mad at him because he had ruined mine and Ron's relationship, annoyed at him because of the question I've been asked because of the rumor , and know………….know I miss him. I miss him and Ron. They have both been my best friends since I started learning about magic. When they were both pissed off at me, I don't have anyone to talk to, even if I'm just helping them with home work, at least I'm not alone. This feel's why to similar to third year, when neither of them talked to me for most of the year. I don't want to have that happen again.

Then again, why am I worrying about Harry so much. Ron is the one I have just ended the relationship with. Shouldn't I be depressed, following his every move, feeling jealously every time he as much glanced at anything else that was a female and moved. I still love Ron, but it's the kind of love I thought it was. Or maybe it is, who knows.' Hermione, tired of pondering on her emotions, got up and went to bed. 'Why can't you learn this stuff in a textbook she thought to herself.

Harry and his knew girlfriend, Ginny Weasly were walking throughout the school under his cloak. It was extremely late, even the prefects had gone to bed.

"Do you think we should be doing this?" Harry asked Ginny, as they entered an empty class room. They both checked the classroom and made sure there wasn't a sole in there with them. Then they removed the cloak, and made themselves visible. The thing was, they were both naked. "Ginny, we probably shouldn't be doing this. I mean wha……oh ok." Before Harry finished his sentence, she was already down playing with him. He woke up instantly. She strated sucking him, and Harry just sat back on a desk and enjoyed. But Ginny didn't stay long. Right when Harry was really starting to feel good, she stopped. She then moved back on a desk, and opened her legs, apparently waiting for her turn. Harry took the cue and began rubbing her, making her wet. He then started pushing his tongue in and out of her, making her moan softly. Harry stood up and started pumping in and out her, Ginny starting to moan louder and louder. Harry was a little faster each time, increasing both their pleasure until finally Harry climaxed.He felt great afterwards,but when he looked at Ginny she looked a little disappointed.

"Practice makes prefect," Ginny said as the both got under the cloak to go back to Gryffindor tower.

That's three. I know it was a little obvious that Ginny and Harry would hook up, and obvious is not my style. But it's a nice start to what I think will be a good story. Please, somebody, ANYBODY Review.

Uofl23


End file.
